The invention relates to a module of electric and/or electronic components, wherein the module is cast from a curable, electrically insulating casting compound in a housing.
In comparison with uncast modules, such cast modules have an increased resistance to environmental influences such as moisture, soiling, and vibration. At the same time, casting also provides electric insulation for the module. This insulation has a positive effect within the module. That is, the electric and/or electronic components contained therein can be arranged in closer proximity to one another without causing contact between the components due to vibration or other influences. Furthermore, because of the insulation, the module can more easily fit in a housing. Another positive effect of the casting is the passive cooling effect of the casting material achieved as a result of its favorable thermal conductivity.
The cast modules known in the art provides adequate protection of the module itself from the aforementioned environmental influences, but problems occur with the electric power supply and the delivery of electric current to the module. Electric contact with the module is usually established via contact legs which protrude from the module out of the cast block to an electric conductor or other electric device. It is difficult here to establish a reliable electric connection with the module, on the one hand, while, on the other hand, to reliably seal the contact legs protruding out of the cast block with respect to the environment.
If the module is to be connected to an electric conductor outside of a housing, it is usually accomplished by means of an opening formed in the housing through which the contact legs protrude outward. It is initially problematical when the casting material escapes from the opening immediately at the time of manufacture—when it is still in a liquid state. Therefore, casting is possible in practical terms only when the housing openings are situated at the top. This constitutes a substantial restriction in production in actual practice because all the housing openings must then be formed on the same side of the housing and must point upward during casting to prevent the casting compound from spilling out before it solidifies. In addition, the contact legs must be held in a suitable position to form an electric connection during casting, which makes the casting operation much more difficult. As a result, precise casting at the opening is required for an accurate design, making reliable sealing of the contact area difficult to implement, especially since the volume of the casting material changes upon solidification.
The object of the present invention is therefore to improve upon a module of the generic type such that it can be electrically connected reliably and without interference, largely independently of external environmental influences. At the same time, simple casting of the module in terms of the manufacturing technology would also be possible.
The object as defined above is achieved according to the invention by a module having the features of patent claim 1.